Mass Effect: Reaper War
by zagor03
Summary: Reapers invaded our galaxy, starting with Earth as first council world. Commander's Shepard and Heshall two alliance officers and former lovers send on two diffrent missions, one to united entire galaxy, and second to slow reaper Advance and give Shepard and Hackett more time to finish Crucible.


**Mass Effect: Reaper War**

**Note: I apologize for gramatical error, but since i do not have beta reader for Mass Effect i was forced to release orignal chapter without been fixed from mistakes. Sry again. I hope you will enjoy the story. Anyone who is interested to re-write this story can PM me.**

**Chapter One – Dawn of War**

**Prologue**

"It all started when Sovereign, the reaper vanguard attacked Eden Prime. From that moment it was clear to Commander Shepard and everyone else involved that the Reapers were coming. But the Citadel Council didn't believe it. They thought Sovereign was the flagship of renegade Spectre Saren Arterius. Citadel didnt do nothing when human colonies in Terminus systems start go dark, one by one. Only thx commander Shepard again, it was realized what was happening. Shepard later destroy entire system in hope to slow the Reapers, and another alliance commander and second spectre destroyed reaper called Nemesis in orbit of remote world near Batarian space, Skagros. There were to many evidences that Reapers are on their way to our galaxy, but again none believe. When Batarian Hegemony was attacked and all contact's lost, only Alliance command, who finally start believing in what Shepard was talking for years, start preparing itself for war, war that alone they cannot win. War that will probably end in extinction of all known advanced races in galaxy. It will be to late for council to realize their mistake, but not to late to eventually win the war. Commader's Shepard, Heshall and others working to create alliances, stop individual reapers from making troubles in their plans and giving more time to Hackett to finish the Crucible, weapon that in theory will destroy the Reapers once and for all..."

Seventy four hours before Reaper invasion on Earth starts...

**Citadel Council Chambers**

"With due respect, Shepard warn you about the reapers and you didnt listen" said commander Heshall, "Now an unknown force took out the entire Batarian Hegemony, we all know who take them. Reapers are here, you like that or not, they are."

"Commander you maybe become a spectre and you may also destroyed the Reaper on Skagros, but that doesn't allow you to raise your tone on us." said councilor Udina

"The reaper we find there was one of vanguards left in the galaxy. We do not know what purpose Nemesis had, thats the name of the reaper but it was sure its not good."

"Commander Shepard said that Sovereign was an vanguard, do you really believe that reapers would leave another one in galaxy." said councilor Sparatus

"As i said before, we don't know why he was left there, but for sure entire Salarian team that tried study it as well as Cerberus commando team, they are all indoctrinated. Only thx to admiral Hackett arrival and his force of five dreadnoughts we were able to take Nemesis down."

"It took two fleets to take Sovereign commander, how in hell you kill another reaper with only five dreadnoughts and your heavy frigate?" ask Udina

"It was on its way to open space, still in atmosphere when Hackett's dreadnoughts took him by surprise, luckly it didnt had chance to return fire so dreadnoughts tore him apart." commander Heshall

"And how did you know about Salarian exploration team?" ask councilor Valern

"I supose we can thanks Cerberus on that. They spy salarian team, we spy them. When we realize what they discover we did everything to destroy it. I lost many in my strike team but it was to late, Reaper was already awaken. The only chance was brute force and hiting him before he reach space. It was gamble but it work."

"Did you at least save anyone from expedition?"

"No, they are all indoctrinated, and were killed, mostly by Cerberus."

"And what would you want us to do commander?" ask Asari councilor Tevos

"Three years ago you didnt listen Shepard's warning, even after Sovereign attack Citadel, you ignore it. Believing in tails like reapers would hurt your political carrer and posts. Selfish as you are you neglected real threat to all of us.."

"Commander i warn you, you cannot talk ..." Udina tried to stop Heshall, but commander continue

"I may be a spectre, but i am still human and i am loyal to System Alliance. Alliance also refuse to listen at first, but as more and more evidence were presented they start listen."

"So that's why alliance break treaty of Farixen and building more dreadnoughts then it should have? Increasing its fleet by over fifty percent." said councilor Sparatus

"Yes, Alliance sees reapers as threat, building more ships will not change our fate if we dont do something, at least trying to stop the reaper threat. But you must know this, three years ago Shepard stop Sovereign, it delayed Reaper invasion. Six months ago she also delay it again by destroying Alpha relay."

"And killing over three hundred thousand batarians in process." added councilor Tevos

"Casulties of war" commander Heshall said bluntly, "I know commander Shepard for long time. If she had an other option she would take it. But there was not time, nor second option, she do what she must. Unfortunatly Alliance didnt see bigger picture and they throw her to house arrest till she can send to court mart. For what, for stopping biggest threat, she was need to be judged. "

"We understand all that commander, we also understand that you also maded many accomondations on your own. Stoping the Nemesis, fighting with Cerberus, calming dawn the pirates and many other things. But you are spectre and you need to act in that maner. You cannot allow yourself to be opssesed with Reapers as commander Shepard did." said councilor Tevos

"And you need to learn to respect council more commander." councilor Sparatus added, "Or you may lost your spectre status."

"Councilor with respect, i did everything what was been wanted from me to do. I am loyal to council as i am loyal to System Alliance. But only what i want was you to have open eyes. To see the enemy on horizon. Very soon Earth, and even Palaven, Thessia and Sur'Kesh would find itself in flame of war. War that we alone cannot win, but together we can. Open your eyes and you will see. Earth saw it, and it start with preparations. Breaking the Farixen treaty Alliance didnt want to insolt citadel, but only to increase its strenght for incoming war."

Commander turn and start moving away from the council, leaving them confused. But before it leave it added" Watch my words, very soon all our words will be in flame."

After left the council chamber, commander Heshall enters the trubolift that leads to dock twentey five where his ship SSV Steadfast was docked.

As with commander Shepard, after been apointed for Spectre, Heshall recieved its own ship. In that time the problem with Cerberus and missing colonies in Terminus systems start, it was also revealed that Shepard was allive, and was working for Cerberus, or at least everyone think that. It was also finded that Cerberus steal prototype design for new heavy frigate and they maded ship for Shepard, SR2 Normandy. However Alliance created another prototype together with second and bigger version of Normandy, called Tenacious. Tenacious class heavy frigates are for ten meters smaller then new Normandy., but were better armed. It have stealth system based on turian design as well as two thanix dual cannons that were placed on her wings. Third and bigger thanix cannon was in nose of the ship. It was much stronger then other two cannons. With this weapons there were also an Javelin discruptor torpedos added. Defenses and propulsion were amazing for ship of this size. Since it have a large Tantalus drive core it was capable to powering all weapons on same time. State of art Antiproton thrusters that were suppost to be used on Mk II Normandy, also stealed by Cerberus, and double fusion plant. Tenacious defenses were indeed state of art, two emitters for Kinetic barrier -shielding. During the battle one of emitters would be online and when it was damaged or as it lost power second emitter turn on and barriers continue to defending, leaving first emitter to recharge. It also had heavy armor based on new SA Ablative armor mixed with Asari armor. It was the strongest armor ever. Similar to that of Destiny Anscension. And finaly advance GARDIAN defensive laser. Tenacious class was state of art ship, or as would commander Henshall said heavy war frigate. Only two of them were build Tenacious and Steadfast that become commander's new home. Ocourse as commander work for citadel as spectre it also work for Alliance, taking orders from both Alliance and Citadel council. Taking problems with many topics that concern council, as well taking on problems for alliance, like batarian border.

While Shepard destroyed entire system and killed three hundred thousand batarians. Heshall was charged for destruction of one batarian frigate and two cruisers, in fact frigate was destroyed by Steadfast but only in self defense, however cruisers both of them were destroyed by Nemesis. While Steadfast fighting with frigate, cruisers enters the orbit and tried to secure Nemesis for itself, unaware that is not standard ship, then reaper. Nemesis destroyed both ships in on flow. Almost mometns later frigate was cut in two by Steadfast. And it was moment when alliance reinforcements of five dreadnoughts plus its escorts enter in and start pounding the reaper.

Batarians never actually find what's happen to their ships because few days later they were attacked by Reapers. There is no informations on how many batarians survived the attack, althought there was lots of refugees coming from their space.

There is something that bothering commander Heshall since ending of Skagros mission. For all duration of the mission he and its crew believed they fighting reaper called Omen, however after the destruction, they find single salarian survivor. After Reaper was destroyed, indoctrination dissapear. He said that Nemesis was one of three reapers left in galaxy after all others withdraw at the end of each cycle. However only Sovereign was in charge to start new one. Survivor didnt know what was role of those two reapers, and when died, even if he did know, it died with him.

Steadfast exit from its pier on citadel and move toward the relay and then after activating the relay, it dissapear.

...

**Arcturus system – Arcturus station, fourty two hours before attack**

Arcturs C.I.C. Was very large room holding up to one hundred fifty people in one shift. It was divided into sections, each for its field. There was a small tower in middle, usually occupied with high ranking officer, in this moment it was admiral Steven Hackett. Hackett was a man in his fifty's solider and loyal officer to Alliance since his seventeen year of life when he joined military. It particiapte in many conflicts from First contact war, Blitz and many others. His scar on left side of face is part from battle in first contact war. His determination, strenght was always an inspiration to those under his command.

He stand and watch large holographic picture in middle of his room, that shows galaxy map and red lighted batarian space. One of lieutenats knock on door and enters the room.

"Enter" said the admiral and then continue " any news from batarian border?"

"Yes sir, Fallujah jump in heart of batarian hegemony, Khar'Shan, captain Mareen reports that all stealth systems work normal and then she proceed to planet itself." as lieutenant say he put his datapad to admiral desk and connect it with the desk, immediatly it start showing green planet in flame, and then reapers.

"Good god" said admiral watching the clip that Fallujah recoreded. All around Khar'Shan admiral could see remains of Batarian fleet, and reapers, large squid like mechanical ships similar or same as Sovereign and some smaller one probably escorts.

"Unfortunatly fallujah was not capable to get closer, captain afraids that if they do they will be compromised, they took this and then they jumps away, they also visit several more of the biggest batarian colonies, same story."

"Get Fallujah out of batarian space, alert our deep space outposts."

Fallujah was one of MkI Normandy type frigates, one of five actually build, while Normandy been destroyed, Fallujah and remaining three ships, Tobruk, Saipan and Arnheim remains in service. Alliance cut production of these Mk I versions in favour of Mk II, same version that was steal by Cerberus, six ships as well were build Midway, El-Alamein, Kursk, Shanxi, Gettysburg and Marathon.

"Is that all admiral?"

"Yes"

As lieutenant left the room, admiral swich one of buttons on his table and said, get me secretary of defense i want him here ASAP as well as prime minister"

"But sir, prime minister is on important meeting..."

"I do not want excuses, get them to my office now. This is far important then his meetings" said admiral swiftly

...

Twenty minutes later both prime minister Amul Shastri and secretary of defense John Stavros enter admiral Hackett room.

"Admiral i was in middle of meeting when i get call, what is so important that cant wait" said prime minister. It was clear he was not happy for stoping the important agrocultural meeting.

"Sir i apologize but it was important. We need to bring entire fleet on highest level." said admiral Hackett shortly

"What for?" ask secretary Stavros

"As you know reapers invaded battarian space.."

"Admiral we already know about that, if that is why you bring me her"

"You dont understand sir, we are next, they are heading for Earth."

"Do you have any proof for this? Ask prime minister

"Actually i have. Yesterday one of our frigates, scout inside batarian space, i would say it is probably first non-batarian ship that enter their territory after news about sudden attack on hegemony came out. Our ship was near Khar'shan. Reapers decimated their fleet and defenses." and while talking he turn on one of the monitors showing video that was taken from Fallujah." Same ship also noticed a large fleet of reaper ships, hundreds if not thousands crossing Khar'shan and Syros relays, we also lost contact with two of our deepest outposts."

"How long do we have admiral?" ask prime minister with voice that verged with fear

"If they continue with current speed, they will be here in less then fourty hours. Mybe even sooner."

"Gods!" was only thing secretary Stavors said

"Admiral, how long you need to mobilize all our fleets?" ask prime minister

"I am afraid it would need at least few days before every single ship and every single fleet arrived here on Arcturus." admiral responds, right now we have third and fifth fleet that were stationed here First was near Charon relay in Sol system. I also contact admiral Coubert of the second fleet, they are on their way from Elysium right now. Fourth fleet is stationed near Earth. Sixth is orbiting Terra Nova, Seventh is near Eden Prime. Eight was near citadel. And ninth was protecting Helios shipyards.

"Arcturus is important admiral, if this will help i can order first and fourth fleet to join here." said prime minister

"Let them stay where they are prime minister. I believe it would be better if we use our supply fleets, to start evacuvation of Arcturus and Earth."

"Evacuvation of station is reasonable but entire planet, admiral even if i give the order we dont have ships for it." prime minister respond

"And later will be to late, our secret base on Ontarom should be the stronghold if worst happen. Luckly Helios shipyards were inside Blue Lagoon nebula, nobody even know about it. It can be safe heaven to. Right now prime minister there is over fourty seven thousand people on board this station, we need to start evacuvation protocol quietly."

"I must speak with parliment admiral."

"By the time parliment agreed about it, it would be to late. I cannot promise that ships we have will hold Arcturus even if i get first fleet to join the fight." said admiral Hackett seriously

"Alright alright, we will start evacuvation, non essential personal, families first, one by one, i do not want caos, is that understand admiral. And if reapers come as you said, hold as longer you can." said prime minister, " i will give order for all fleets to be mobilized"

"Admiral if i may ask, how much do we have of that experimental technology that you recover from collector base and that destroyed reaper on Skagros?" ask secretary

"Enough to retrofit with our own version of main reaper weapon, and armor, however non of our ships were upgraded with it. Excalibur was suppost to be upgraded, but now there is simply no time, and we need her here, after all it was the most strongest ship in our fleet."

"Did you take command of her?"

"No, i gave her to Admiral Fairchild, i remain in command of Aconcagua."

Very well" said prime minister," i will deal with all paperwork admiral, you will have as many ships possible here. I hope all this is not for nothing and that threat is real."

"It is prime minister, it is"

...

Admiral Hackett return to his dreadnought, Aconcagua, giving command of arcturus to admiral Kathrine Drescher, daughter of famous admiral Kastaine Drescher who lead counter attack against turians during the first contact war.

Admiral observe large holographic picture of system alliance space, in center of C.I.C. Dreadnought C.I.C was much diffrent then bridges from other ships, it was more designed as those of older submarines but larger.

"Sir, said commander Chamenne,"Ship just jump in, its Steadfast."

"Finaly" came short respond, "Get commander Heshall here ASAP."

"Yes sir."

After several moments Steadfast dock with dreadnought, and commander Heshall arrive on bridge just two minutes later.

"Ah commander, welcome back. "

"Thank you admiral." commander Heshall respond

"By your look council didnt believe in reaper threat, even with attack on Hegemony" admiral Hackett starts,

"No sir."

"I am not surprised, they will believe only when their own words get under attack".

"Admiral, i understand that what Shepard did was in one hand wrong, all those lifes, but they give us six more months. In six months there was lots of things that could happen, to booster defenses, evacuvate people on pre-designated planets. But they didnt listen, as alliance command didnt. Hell they ground Shepard because what she did."

"I understand that you are angry commander, but we dont have time for it. Reaper attack is imminent. When they attack, i believe they will hit us with full force." said admiral quietly

"And what are our chances to stop them."

"I wont lie, i doubt we can stop them, but we will try. Steadfast will lead thirty fourth frigate flotilla. Marathon, Kursk, Relentless and Falcon are part of it. Whatever happen we will prevail, if i know anyone except Shepard, you are dam good officer, born tactician, you will catch something in the way." said admiral Hackett

"I hope so sir. What did prime minister said about the threat?"

"They are not sure if threat is really existing, but we already lost several deep space outposts, and there is more and more outposts going black."

"How long till they came here?"

"A day at best, all fleets here and in Sol were mobilized and ready, if its on me, i would put them all here and tried to stop reapers but that would still not be enough. Remaining fleets would not arrive in time and i already order them to re group around Helios."

"I understand sir. I will be ready. After all i am responsible for death of Nemesis in first place, killing few more wont be a problem" said commander with smile, then salute and left the C.I.C.

"One more thing commander, i want Steadfast to dock with Arcturus station, your orders are to get prime minister to safety, i already organize transport for parliment."

"Well we need to dock anyway to resuply, it will be done sir."

"Good thatn diss miss commander." Both officers salutes and commander return to his ship. Ten minutes later and Steadfast was already dock on one of the stations piers.

...


End file.
